Public wireless LANs are open in public areas such as convenience stores, cafes, hotels, and airports. However, public wireless LANs often perform terminal authentication in connection in order for a public wireless LAN provider to manage a connection state and the like.
However, in the authentication operation of the terminal, there is a problem that it takes user's time and effort at the time of initial setting for connecting a user to a public wireless LAN and at the time of reconnection.
Therefore, for example, in Patent Document 1, there is proposed a user authentication method in which the convenience of the user is improved by automatically processing authentication procedures required for each public wireless LAN in the terminal of the user.